


普鲁斯特效应（6）

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应（6）

沈巍的底线被罗浮生扯着衣角的手晃了两下晃断了，心道：该给些教训。

唇齿相依的瞬间两者的信息素溢出交融，沈巍半抱着罗浮生进到浴室，听见花洒的水流声，罗浮生睁开眼，对于所处的环境有些不解，喘息的空隙询问：“干什么……” 沈巍手上解着罗浮生校服衬衫的纽扣，郑重其事道：“快十二点了，节约时间，早点睡觉。” 说完伸手试探了下水温然后将罗浮生推了进去，罗浮生无语，刚想吐槽，便被沈巍翻过身去，冰冷的瓷砖激地罗浮生忍不住哼了一声，侧头埋怨：“冷。” 沈巍贴近罗浮生，在腺体与耳畔分别落下一吻，轻声安抚：“一会儿就热了。” 说罢一手抚到罗浮生的胸前捏住乳|尖搓揉起来，酥麻的感觉顺着胸口蔓延到心脏。

“啊……” 

“舒服吗？” 沈巍含着罗浮生耳尖吮咬，另一手在他腰间逡巡，默默记下每一处让自己怀中的身体轻颤的地方，

“舒……舒服。” 罗浮生颤声回答，若有似无的触感让他恍若置身幻觉，于是转过头索吻，以确认这一切。沈巍毫不吝啬地回吻他，那只手也不再游移，目标明确地探到罗浮生腿|间握住硬地笔挺的事物搓揉，胸前的手转而箍住罗浮生的腰身贴在自己胀的发痛的性|器上，刺入|臀|缝挺腰冲撞， 热水顺着罗浮生的脊背淌到腰窝再顺着腰窝滑到臀上，继而在沈巍的冲撞下变成水花溅散开来。罗浮生抑制不住地哼叫，下身不由自主地朝沈巍手心顶弄，极致的快|感爽地他头皮发麻，沈巍在他腿间撞击的力道却又重到令他心慌，一时间以为沈巍真的进入了他，情乱意迷间回手扶在沈巍胯间想要试探，却被沈巍扣住撞得更凶，粗壮的性|器在臀|缝中摩擦，每一次顶端划过穴口罗浮生便是一惊，数百下后沈巍在罗浮生下身撸|动的手猛然收紧加快了频率，“啊！”罗浮生承受不住似的挺起身子，沈巍一手穿过罗浮生腋下以禁锢的姿态卡住他的脖颈将人贴在自己胸口，侧过头去咬住罗浮生的腺体，最后一下沈巍近乎将罗浮生的穴口顶开，堪堪卡住头部射|了出来，罗浮生被这突如其来的闯入惊地尖叫出声，随即释放在沈巍手中，沈巍舔舐着罗浮生后颈冒出来的血珠，带着一丝血腥与扭过身来的罗浮生接吻。

一吻毕，沈巍抵着罗浮生的额头，瞧着脸色潮红不住喘息的人轻笑，问他：“还敢不敢撩了？”

罗浮生回想起方才一瞬的胀痛，有些怂，但他嘴硬：“我还撩的动。”

沈巍笑而不语，拎下花洒给他冲洗。等裹了浴巾扔到床上吹干头发后端来一杯温水和两片药片，“吃了早点睡。”

罗浮生接过扔到嘴里，接水的时候才后知后觉地问一句：“什么药。”

“延迟发情的。”

“噗。”

沈巍拍着罗浮生的背语重心长道：“你乖些，把自己撩发情了，不想被标记也没办法了。”

罗浮生气坏了，凶他：“咳咳，你刚弄我的时候，咳，好像也没担心过这个问题啊？！”


End file.
